Super Smash LPers
by Sundew99
Summary: Ten people find themselves on an adventure they've never expected, or hoped to be on. To survive, they must use all their skills, wit and trust. Meanwhile, there are other forces in play working both for and against them.
1. Chapter 1

-11:45 PM-

A group of ten individuals are walking down the street.

They're speaking, but in low, and hushed tones.

If one listened closely, they might hear what they were saying.

They turn the corner, and see the building that they wanted to arrive at.

"Do we really have to eat at McDonald's…?"

A female voice. Echoed in the night; she was quite tired, and sounded quite bored as well. She was near the front of the group of people. Once more, if one paid attention, they would notice that this voice belong to Lucahjin.

"Well, we don't have much of an option. All because SOMEONE thought the restaurants closed at TWELVE instead of ELEVEN!" A deeper voice, belonging to Protonjon. His response was met with a somewhat indignant reply of "I swear, the sign said eleven o'clock! Really!" This came from Chuggaaconory. At this time, another voice began to mockingly sing in a manner that acted as if no one could hear her, but made it loud enough as to be sure that all in the immediate vicinity did. "Jon's whiny, he's moody, and also a little snooty…" Masae grinned in an irritating way to Jon, whom promptly gave a glare that Chuggaa laugh. Meanwhile, Lucahjin sighed and took a look behind her.

Stephen and Mal were making small talk, probably the most calm of the group; she also noted that Stephen was holding a camera, most likely to update the vlog.

AttackingTucans and JoshJepson were talking loudly and making jokes and jabs at each other.

Donna and NintendoCaprisun were talking about the amiibo figurines, pointing out features and differences between them. NCS and Donna were each holding bags from Gamespot.

One by one, they entered the McDonalds. Despite the slightly unsettling clerk, which they decided her behaviour was due to the fact they had to take ten more orders near midnight. They also noticed all their bags had a strange stone; it was a sphere, and small: Only about the size of their palm. Each one was differently coloured, but each was emblazed with the super smash brothers symbol. In fact, Masae exchanged her stone with Stephen. In the end though, they didn't think too much of it.

Maybe they should have.

**.**

-12:30 AM-

-Stephen's POV-

It was kinda late. The McDonald's meal wasn't too bad, for McDonald's, I guess. Still, I'm really tired right now, and so is Mal. Thankfully, we're back at the hotel. Mal and I finished up getting ready for bed very quickly. Maybe because we're tired, but I'm now noticing that the stones we got are actually glowing. In fact, weren't they glowing before? At this rate, it'll be impossible to sleep with them around.

With that, I sigh, and grab the stones; but the moment I do, a strange looking magic circle appears at my feet. Before I can even panic, I noticed Mal shouting; a similar circle has appeared at her feet as well.

"Steph, what the he-

The next thing I knew, I was falling.

**.**

-Protonjon's POV-

Pain - that's the first thing that registered as I regained my consciousness. The second was that wherever I was – clearly, not the hotel anymore – looked like some invasion just occurred; The town looked quite steampunk era. However, the buildings were heavily damaged, carts and statues were destroyed and their pieces were scattered on the floor. The fountain, which I woke up at, had the statue's head decapitated. To make matters worse, it seemed like winter – and it was cold. I had to find shelter fast, or I might catch hypothermia. Turning around, I saw an extremely large fortress. It was thoroughly destroyed, with wrecked cannons, destroyed towers and smoke coming out of several areas. However, if there were any food supplies or anything to keep warm with, I bet I could find something there. The town seemed quite dead, so I was startled out of my mind when someone tapped on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chuggaaconroy's POV-

This whole thing was bizarre and terrifying. I was in the hotel one minute, and bam – just like that, a circle appeared before my feet and I was suddenly in this terrifying, destroyed town. I managed to meet up with NCS, which was a great relief. We decided to head for the fortress; there may be supplies there that we can use. And, if my gut is right, if any of our other friends are here, they'll head there too.

"What the… Chuggaa, look!"

I quickly looked in front of me; there were a few figures before us. Quite literally; as odd as it sounds, it looked like a group of four mii fighters – three swordsmen, and a gunner. The woman in the center however, was distinctly different. She turned to look at us. I think I should speak up…

"Excuse me? My name is- "

Before I could finish my sentence, the woman shouted.

"Stragglers!? Kill them!"

That was a cue, I guess!

"Tim, run!"

"G-got it!"

Well… we ran. We kept running in fact, as two of those miis chased us. We were definitely not slow runners; but those guys were just a bit faster. Problem is, we didn't quite know the layout of the town – this slowed us down even further. However, that really came back to bite us in the butt when we got cornered in a shop. For once, I felt completely lost – no clue what to do or how to react. I found the stone I got yesterday in my pocket. I turned, and saw what was pursuing us; one of them was the gunner, and the other was a swordfighter. In a split second, the swordfighter lunged at me. I quickly tried to throw the stone, but as the second I lay both hands on it, something changed.

I was Shulk. Or was Shulk me? It was strange. I was both Shulk and myself. I had no idea what was going on, but I wasn't about to question it. I had instinctively raised both my hands, and a red shield blocked the lunge. It seemed that I had good fighting abilities as well; after blocking the strike, the mii tried to strike me again, but I quickly pulled out the Monado and blocked his attack.

"What the heck!? Chugga!? Shulk!?"

The gunner was starting to get ready to attack as well. I quickly yelled Tim to grab his stone as well. He did, and just as quickly as I did, he turned into Yoshi.

"What the heck!?"

"I know! Let's just go with it!"

From an outside view, it was absurd. Two boys, running through the destroyed town, suddenly transforming into Shulk and Yoshi and beginning to challenge their pursuers. A woman saw this scene, and her first instinct was to intervene. However, looking behind her, realised she could not.

The chase had quickly turned into a fight. While Chuggaa began battle with the swordfighter, NCS began his fight with the mii gunner. Determined to keep the gunner from doing any damage to Chuggaa, he kept throwing eggs to cancel out the shots. However, while the gunner's weapon seemed to be limitless, NCS was has having difficulty keeping up with her. Realizing he couldn't keep the gunner off forever, he charged his opponent. The mii then turned at him, and fired some laser blaze attacks, but NCS grimaced through them and slammed his opponent with a dash attack. Hoping to keep his momentum, he then tossed an egg, which was unfortunately dodged. However, NCS could not let up. He slammed the gunner, pushing her through the wall, creating a hole into a flower shop.

NCS was about to pursue, but hesitated. He pondered or not whether he risk leaving Chugga behind, but a narrowly avoided gunner missile forced his decision. He charged forward, only to be met with a grab, and promptly launched into a wall. While NCS felt the pain, he forced himself to ignore it. He tried to launch another egg, but then he felt huge pain that he couldn't ignore; his arm had been injured. Instead of a clean shot, the egg went straight upwards; The mii gunner then chose to charge. NCS did some good quick thinking, and did a flutter jump and slammed his uninjured fist into a flowerpot. The pot then shattered upon the gunner's head, leaving her stunned. Tim then quickly followed it up with a Yoshi bomb attack, which caused the gunner to fly into a wall. Shortly afterwards, she exploded. If NCS wasn't so shocked at the destruction of her, he may have seen a shot of energy head towards him.

-Chuggaaconroy's POV-

Despite having little experience with swordplay, I actually managed to hold my own against this swordfighter. We were trading blows evenly, but I think was losing. At some point, The gunner stopped shooting me, and I thought that NCS might be in trouble; however, the moment I looked I was hit by a stone scabbard attack – for those who don't know, it's the default up special, but it hurt a ton more than it looked in game. Then it hit me – why wasn't I using any specials? Could I use specials? Actually, Tim was using egg throw earlier, maybe I ought to give it a shot. With a slight thought, I actually managed to switch my Monado to buster mode. If this weren't so dangerous, I would love this!

Anyway, I sent one swing with the Monado, and even though the swordfighter blocked it, it was clear that he took a lot of damage. A felt a grin fall into my face.

"I'm really feeling it!"

I'm not holding back now. Sending a flurry of strikes at the swordfighter, I can see him weakening with every strike. He desperately begins to charge a smash attack; time for a vision! I see where the smash attack will hit, and pow, checkmate!

The swordfighter flies into the air, disappearing into a twinkle in the sky.

Then, I heard the pained cry of NCS.

"Speed!"


	3. Chapter 3

-NCS' POV—

"I-I think you've seriously got the wrong person ma'am!"

Who was this person? I just managed to beat that gunner, and the next thing I knew I was struck by a orb of energy. I didn't even see her coming! I struggle to my feet, and hope that Chuggaa could help – I don't know if I can take her on by myself. As for the woman herself; she was hooded – you know, the mysterious kind, the way that covered your entire body except your mouth. I try to raise more protests, explain why it didn't make sense for us to be her target, but she shouts.

"No, now that I've seen your power, I know I'm definitely after the right person!"

She starts charging up her attack again. I don't know how many more shots I can take! She launches the orb of energy, and I quickly raise my shield; it blocks it, but it also breaks! Now I'm disoriented, and I hear her begin to charge, but it's interrupted by a shout of "backslash!" Soon enough, I regain my senses, and I realize – thank god, it's Chuggaa! While he seems to be tired, he looks like he wasn't hurt too bad. He quickly takes a defensive stance in front of me, with his sword held out in front of him.

"Tim, are you OK?"

I'm really not. But Chuggaa can't take her alone either. I got tough it out! I can't let him down. I tell him a half-truth.

"I'm injured, but I can keep going!"

Before I even finish that sentence, another energy shot is fired at Chuggaa. Just as quickly The symbol on his sword turns yellow, which read 'protection', and threw up a red orb that shielded him. The energy bolt didn't even dent the shield that Chuggaa made. The lady then made a noise that sounded like irritation, and began to charge another shot. The only thing we can really do here is charge, and well, we do. Chugga quickly launches the hooded figure into the air with an air slash – and while my arm's hurt, my legs sure aren't! I jump into the air and follow it up with a swift kick downwards, knocking the woman back to the ground. Me and Chuggaa quickly dash forward to launch follow-ups, but she rolled backwards and- what!? The wounds we left, which left visible damage on her, just healed up!

"You can't win! Come with me, and you won't have a painful death!"

Chuggaa and I didn't make a move. At this point, we weren't sure whether we should try to run, or give up. However, a third person made her appearance and saved us the trouble. Its Samus? No, it's:

"Lucah!?"

She slammed down behind the woman, who, startled turned around. The next thing I noticed was that Lucah was glowing with energy, as were her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late. But I'm here to give these boys a third option!"

And with that, she threw the woman upwards. Then, she unleased an attack – it seemed like a final smash – which caused the woman, much like the gunner I defeated earlier; to explode.

A few seconds passed, as we all had to take in the situation. We were still in shock, in that what had happened to us in the last half an hour – actually happened. Thrust out of our old, happy lives, into an area where we had to fight for our lives as the characters that we found so amazing.

"…you guys OK?"

Lucah was the first to break the silence. I don't think anyone else could have done it as well as her. I have so much to say… how I was feeling, the absurdity of the whole situation, whether or not we should try to find a way out, were we trapped here and many more, but none of us needed that right now. I give a simple reply – I don't think anything else would work.

"Yeah. You?"

Lucah looked relived. I try to raise my arm, as to do a fistpump to break the tension, but the full pain of the injury earlier comes back to me. In spite of myself, I groan in pain. The relived look on Lucah vanished instantly, which really made me feel guilty. I turned to my right, only to see an equally worried expression on Chuggaa's face.

"Tim!"

"Dude, your arm!"

Yeah, it hurt and – whoa. I see what they meant. That's a lot of blood. There was also a very large, nasty gash to match. I must have cut myself on the wall of that shop when I was thrown. It also only occurred to me now that we were all normal again – no longer the characters that we were a second ago. Chuggaa was first to speak up.

"We gotta find bandages. Or anything to keep that wound from getting infected."

I really could use that, couldn't I? but there is definetly something far more pressing that we have to take care of right now.

"We can't stop now. We gotta do something about the two guys who we didn't fight!"

Lucah chuckled a bit, which startled me.

"I got 'em. Don't worry!"

Phew. That's one worry over with! But we can't just focus on my wound.

"Someone has to find food, water and shelter. We can't stay out here in the rain. Let's split up and look for things, and be sure to be careful not to be spotted."

Chuggaa shook his head.

"We can't split up. We don't have our forms anymore. I tried using the stone again, and I couldn't transform. We MUST stick together in case we run into anything bad. Remember the fortress? We can head there."

This time however, it was Lucah's turn to shake her head.

"No-can-do. I took a peak into the fortress, and it's full of those mii things as well as various monsters. If we go there, we're toast."

I sigh in frustration. Well, our only option is to scavenge the town. I wonder if any other of our friends are here? I sincerely hope they're not. Although It'd be a relief to see them, they shouldn't have to struggle with us. I hope we can get home soon.

"Lets' hope lady luck is with us. Let's get moving."


	4. Chapter 4

-Masae's POV-

Ugh. This is the worst. I'm stuck in some sort of box; it seemed like a storage cabinet. I didn't even know what's going on! Just a second ago, I was heading back to my hotel room, and poof! Trapped. This storage room does have a window, but it's far too small for me to fit through. I've tried everything I could – bashing the door, yelling for help, heck, I even tried to use a coin as a lock pick! I hate to be the damsel in distress, but I don't see what else I can do.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps – I have to say something! Maybe they've got the key to get me out of here!

"Hey! Help! I'm in here!"

The individual – a male, by the looks of it, walks up to the window. However, this does not make me feel better. Not only does he look like a jerk, he has an unpleasant aura around him. Perhaps what he said was even worse.

"Ha! Looks like we finally caught one."

…Frick.

**.**

-Protonjon's POV-

Have you even been in a fight for your life? No? Good. I am right now. Made all the worse by the fact that my attacker is wearing my friend's face. She somehow became Bowser Jr. I would call that absurd and laugh, but she was attacking me.

Oh, and I was Ike. Guess I really don't have the right to talk.

This really wasn't Masae, to be fair. This – let's call her pseudo-Masae for reference – was vicious and violent. I'm hurting all over. I got cuts, bruises, and all my muscles are sore. But this hurts my conscious a lot as well.

"Why won't you just die Jon? Genuine question."

She begins to charge at me. Using one of Ike's moves; counter, I manage to avoid a large part of the damage and counter. I quickly follow up with a quick draw, and it launches her into a building – which crumbles the wall, and a layer of dust covers me. I quickly turn before any can get into my eyes. When the dust settles I turn around. Isn't this the clown car? It is! But pseudo-Masae isn't in it. That can only mean one of two things – she's down, or she just her up special.

…It was the latter.

The clown car exploded, and I felt the shards burying themselves into my arms, head, and flesh, and the intense pains that follow. Even worse is when they were all pulled out simultaneously to reassemble the clown car.

"Ahahaha! It's all over Jon~"

"No…"

Really. It's not. I would shoot back a witty reply, but I can barely stand on my feet, and there is blood pouring into my eyes. I quickly formulate a plan in my head. It's my only chance, and I got to do it with my eyes closed…!

**.**

For most fights, battling with your eyes closed is a sure way to lose. However, in the particular situation, Jon had few other options. As soon as the sound caused by the clown car's movement reach Jon's ears, he began charging an eruption attack. In response, the clown car went upwards to avoid it – what the driver of the car didn't expect however, was Jon to immediately slam his sword down; the flames brought up by the fully charged eruption caught her, causing her to stumble. Quickly, it was followed up by a quick jump and a smash downwards, and finished with Jon burying his sword through her chest.

A look of pure horror shot through the girl's eyes, as she let out a terrifying scream, and then disintegrated in front of him – both a sound and sight that Jon would wish to never hear and see again.

**.**

-Protonjon's POV-

Oh.

God.

That Masae was a fake – but good lord, I hated doing that. And the way she died, Argh! Is that would have happened to me if I lost? I can't worry about that now though. I have to figure out what I should do – but what can I do? If I open my eyes, blood will fall into them. If I move too much, I could worsen my injuries… I hear footsteps.

I can barely stand. I force myself to do so.

I won't die here.


	5. Chapter 5

-JoshJepson's POV-

I enter a Tavern.

Oh, how life had changed.

In a last few days, I got more adventure than I ever wanted in my life. First, I found myself in a city where I never been before. Shortly after, I found I could transform into Mario. That apparently made me a wanted person. These last few days, I've had to lay low; I've seen my face in wanted posters, soldiers going town to town to find any clues to my location and I'm sure I can't settle down for a while.

I'm wearing a cloak – It's a bit generic, but you know what, it worked so far. They can't see my face, and for the most part, I can't be really identified.

"What can I get you?"  
The man at the tavern greets me with that question. I'm tired really. I'm tempted to purchase some food, but the lack of weight of my pockets made me reconsider.

"Any mercenary work?"

"Ah, a sell sword? With all this trouble caused by this invasion from Eslueyae, this whole town could use help. You mind helping to fight monsters?"

Invasion… Is that what's been happening? I haven't really had a chance to grasp the full situation of what's happening in this world. The man then promptly shows me a list of tasks. There are fairly large bounties on some of these monsters, but ultimately settle on a harpy. The bounty provided by that monster should be enough for a few days of food and shelter.

"…Thanks."

"The harpy? Heh, good luck with that. Those two over there are going after it as well. Why don't you join up with them?"

He indicates to a girl with large metal claw gloves, and a boy with a musket and a large equipment backpack. They both look around twenty, at best. Although that kind of help would be good, I can't accept. It wouldn't be the first time a group of people turned on me after they realized who I was.

I turn to leave. However, the girl stops me.

"Well? Why don't you work with us?"

I muster up the most menacing voice I can come up with.

"I work alone."

With that, I push past her and leave. As I do so, I see her whisper something to the boy, and both prepare to leave the tavern as well.

That is never a good sign.

**.**

-NintendoCaprisun's POV-

I thought my injuries were bad, Jon's were easily twenty times worse. He could barely move, and was near-dead when we found him. It's been a about a week I think, and thanks to time as well as Chuggaa and Lucah's first aid, he was getting better, but still in pretty bad condition.

Using some of the food we gathered I was making a soup for us to eat. I heard Jon grunt as he tried to get up. He shouts something to me.

"I really should be helping you with this."

"Nah, it's OK."

I reply. I've made this kind of soup before, and besides the more Jon rested, the faster he'd get better. My arm was feeling better and better with each passing day, too. Once Jon was fully healed, we'd have to decide what we'd do next. Right now Chuggaa and Lucah were out exploring; we hadn't found much outside of supplies – actually, we did find some kind of cave system under this building, but it's clear it goes very far, even outside this city. Initially we were against exploring individually, but with the state's Jon's in, it was clear at least one of us had to stay behind in case he was found.

How much time did we really have though? They were sending out more of those mii guys and soldiers each day; I don't know how long until we're found. There's no need to overthink this though. We just have to hope for the best and prepare for the worst, I guess.

**.**  
-Lucahjin's POV-

I quickly fall to the ground – or rather, I'm prone on the roof of this building, next to Chuggaa. We were scouting the fortress, we hoped that maybe we could find a way out of this nightmare through there. However, as we got close, we noticed there is a small gathering of soldiers stepping out of a large fortress. They were led by a man in robes. Even though we figured that we can transform again, we can't possibly fight this many people. Actually, now I notice a small figure wearing strangely modern clothes, being restrained by two of those mii soldiers.

That was the main reason why we were so interested in what was going on.

After waiting few minutes, they were met by a large man; holy crap, huge doesn't even describe it. He was like, twice the size of the small person. Anyway, the robed man bowed to the large man. Shortly after, he told the one in robes to rise, so he may see what the robed man wish to show.

The robed man nodded.

The two miis restraining the small figure came forward, and I got a clear view of the person's face.

Masae.

At that exact moment, I grabbed Chuggaa's arm.

It was the right thing to do – he was already reaching for his stone and was about to activate it.

"Chuggaa, no!"

I got a look of Chuggaa's face. Instantly, I felt the guilt. You would never want to see that look on anyone, ever. Desperation, anger, determination, all wrapped into a bundle. I knew Masae and Chuggaa were very close, so this situation must be so much more worse for him. Chuggaa opened his mouth to say something, but my face must have spoken for me. He grimaced and returned to watch the scene unfold. Even up here, we couldn't hear what they were saying to well, but we got some parts of it. The giant man spoke

"Already…? …I see… …. Return … soul jar, three days. …Fourth floor, maximize security."

Wait, what!? What were they planning to do with Masae? The panicked look in Chuggaa's face probably is the same one on my face. With that, The giant man warped away, the same way he came. Chugga once again reaches for his stone, and I have to stop him again. Chuggaa whispered in a way that could be compared to shouting.

"They're going to take her soul!"

It would seem that way, yes. But they said we'd have at least three days. That was well more than enough time for Tim's arm to heal. They also said they'd take her to the fourth floor. An idea pops into my head. If Masae was so valuable to them…

"I've got a plan."

..Soul jar sounds so generic, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

-Joshjepson's POV-

…I think I lost those two.

I'm not sure for how long, I walked around in a complicated, busy area for a long time. I made sure not to look back as well. I take out a map, and look at the the location where the Harpy's nest is supposed to be. I pass by many people, so of which give me odd looks. Some of them even say hello to me, but me meet them with just a grunt. The less they know about me, the better I guess.

I get to the forest where the harpy is supposed to live. The area itself seems very desolate, as a lot of the trees are broken. The river seemed to be mostly too; the entire area seems as if a hurricane came through here. I can't leave an opportunity to get water pass, so I decide to fill up my bottle.

I notice… a claw, it's mostly white, but has a bit of red paint on it. After picking it up I realize that the red wasn't paint – it was blood, and-

Oh god. Someone's wrist and hand was torn off.

Wasn't this the weapon of the girl at the tavern…?

Have I…

I dashed up the cliff I found a pool of blood with a destroyed backpack. I hear a sound of something landing.

O-oh…. That's…

The harpy. He's eating their corpses. There is a mess of blood and flesh all over the ground.

I have to kill it. I quickly grab the orb emblazoned with the smash brothers symbol. I turn into (become?) Mario. I quickly dash forward and jump, slamming my fist into the harpy. It connects, and I knock the harpy incredibly far – I could finish this fast.

The harpy quickly looped and dived at me – at a speed that nearly no human could respond to. Thankfully, as Mario, I could shield. The attack bounces right off me, much the creature's confusion. The shield is almost gone though. In one swift motion, I lower my shield and move to counter with a fireball.

That thing moves fast, and he shuttle loops and charges back at me again – I'm not sure if the shield can block it, but I raise it anyway. Except it goes straight up and grabs me – how did it know that? It lifts me into the air, and drops me – a bit too low for it to really affect me. I quickly stumble back to my feet, and roll in anticipation of another attack.

Nothing happens, though, and I turn around. Is that a pikmin? Well, it is. A red one to be specific, but it looks… holographic? It's beating on the left eye of the harpy, and it's frantically trying to get it off. I hear a voice that quickly yells to me, is that… AttackingTucans?

"Josh!"

It's him! He came here too? I can worry about that later though. I see AttackingTucans to my right, and he has two other pikmin – a blue and yellow one – with him. I'm so shocked to see him there I don't say anything at first, but the diving bird brings me back to reality after it slams into me and launches me into a wall. I quickly get to my feet, and see that AttackingTucans has already used his pikmin to cover the harpy once again. He rushes at the harpy and slams with an up-tilt, spinning, with all the hits connecting.

In the meantime, I quickly dash to the corpse of the girl – I take the claw off, and place it onto my arm. Just as the Harpy shakes Tucans and his pikmin off, I quickly leap at the harpy's – Thanks to the jump height, I make it right onto it's back. It tries to shake me off, but I bury the claw through it's head, creating a huge mess of blood as the creature falls to the ground.

Just days ago – if I were still back home – I could not have done this. I stand up, and looks at me with the expression of someone who knew he should be horrified, but had come to expect it at this point.

I grimace at him. I use the claw to… well… decapitate the harpy. Tucans gives me a slightly disgusted look, but then shrugs.

"…I guess I don't really have much either…"

"In the end, money is money."

"But… Josh?"  
"Yeah?"

"It's great to see you're alright."

**.**

-Stephen's POV-

"…They did say that they'd be here, right?"

"Pretty sure."

I'm sitting next to Mal in some tavern. As we landed in this world, we were attacked by some monster thing – and then mal discovered that orb with the smash brothers symbol in it gave her powers – more specifically, she could transform into Kirby. I couldn't transform though, and Mal had trouble killing the monster – But two kids showed up. One girl with large metal claws and steel armor – Allie, and boy with lighter armor and a large equipment backpack – Colby. They chased the monster off with some chemical.

After talking with them a little bit, Turns out they were looking for us – Their organization needed our help. They already met up with Donna – who could turn into Zelda.

But as we talked, they showed us a wanted poster. Of Josh. Turns out he could transform too – but if he was a criminal here, we might not be really welcome here.

So we all decided it would be better if we camped outside, while they went into town to buy some food.

They didn't come back.

So we went into town. Into the tavern they said they'd go into. But now…

Who is that hooded guy?

I don't think he's friendly. It'd be better to avoid him; Mal noticed him as well, so I tug on her sleeve to usher her to leave. She turns and nods, and we start leaving. However, as we pass the two, I catch a brief part of the conversation.

"So you got it huh?"

The hooded man grunts. I hear a loud clang as something hits the counter. In spite of myself, I turn around and notice a he drew a large metal object that was also partially colored red. That's the claw of…. It couldn't be, could it?

Mal and I safely exit the Tavern before that guy noticed us. As soon as we do, I turn to look at Mal; it's clear she noticed the claw. She gives me a look, as if to say 'What do we do now?'

I wish I knew.


	7. Chapter 7

At one point in time, the might fortress Kirekwall stood mighty; a powerful fortress, protected from attacks from the air as well as the ground. However, no one had suspected that the nation of Eslueyae would attack with such force – not only their army, but automations and strange entities were in their force as well. While the soldiers were quick to respond to the threat, it was far too late.

Kirkwall was the largest fortress that the nation of Mastoarhiel had, and guarded the area close to the capital. Thus, after Kirkwall fell, the capital was captured. The other cities and forts were unprepared and captured with relative ease. Many were killed, and many more were made into slaves for Eslueyae, helping to prepare future conquests.

It's been far too long since Kirkwall has been operated; the once mighty cannons are in ruin, the tallest buildings rusted and still showing the damaged markings of battle. Eslueyae had made no effort to repair it; as far as they were concerned, once the resources of Mastoarhiel were exploited, it would be needed no longer. Only a small garrison was stationed there.

So it was no surprise that no one had noticed three individuals that arrived at the front. One looked at his watch, as if to confirm something. To others, he nodded. With a quick burst of light, the three individuals transformed; from afar, one would say Ike, Yoshi, and Samus. Samus charged up a shot, and fired at one of the ruined cannons.

A direct hit to the aging wreckage caused it to tumble, and then fall, creating a deafing crash as it collided with the earth. Alarms inside the Fortress began to blare, as troops inside came out to deal with this threat…

**.**

-Donna's POV-

I sat down on a chair, trying to cool my nerves. It's so weird, this whole situation. I went from a normal youtuber to a person fighting alongside some sort of resistance within the course of a week. Being able to turn into Zelda was a strange turn of events as well.

I'm on some flying airship; It's not large as a passenger plane; it's about the size of a jet (but not as fast). It has an upper, and two lower decks. Some resistance fighters. It looks somewhat like a boat, but held up by a massive balloon and several propellers.

Rodman Tindall. He rescued me after I was being chased by some people who wanted to kill me. Seemed nice, but always seemed to be scowling. He carried a rifle, which he was cleaning. He nodded as he noticed my gaze. I nod back.

Varius Dawson. Seemed way too young for combat. I'd say 15, or so. He is eagerly staring out the window, dying to get to action.

Abbey Syn. She apparently was the mother of three children. She lost two and her husband to the invasion of her home. She acts quite motherly and actively tries to stay positive, but her tone is always weary. A tired smile rests on her face.

Gracie Alden. She was an enigma. I really don't know what she's thinking, but she focuses so much of her attention on Rodman. Maybe too much…

I don't recognize anyone else. I look outside, and I notice a few of those one-man flyers. They're somewhat triangular in shape, and held up by a two propellers, one on each side. I don't think I could fly one of those things. They look so unsafe!

We're returing to the resistance HQ. We just finished wrecking some Eslueyae equipment. In any case-

"ATTENTION!"

The captain screams at us. I groggily stand up, somewhat exhausted. I don't want to deal with this, but I don't need another lecture.

"There is a serious commotion occurring near Kirkwall! I know that you are tired, but we must investigate!"

Kirkwall? That large fortress near the capital? I only heard some mentions of it by some of the others. Apparently, it was some might fortress that the Eslueyians captured too quickly, and utilately lead them to victory. It would be dangerous to approach there, wouldn't it? We'd be going right into the belly of the beast. But before I can raise any objections, Abbey speaks up.

"Kirkwall? Are you sure that's a good idea? We could be leading ourselves to an early grave."

Murmurs of agreement run through the others. However, the captain yells at us again.

"Even so, there may be resistance fighters there! We're the only ship close enough to help! Prepare yourselves!"

…This might be the most dangerous thing I ever do. Chugga, Lucah, Jon… I hope I get to see them again. I hold my smash stone in my hands.

**.**

-Chuggaa's POV-

The sounds of Jon, Tim and Lucah battling urge me forward to hurry. Again, the Monado proves its awesomness in jump form, as I scale the wall to the third floor with relative ease.

Oh, the plan. Right.

Lucah, Tim and Jon would fight at the entrance. I would scale the wall to get to the third floor. Once I got Masae, we would rush to the tunnels. Since it was clear the tunnel had an exit (we checked for that) we would collapse our side of the tunnel and leave on the other end.

Admittedly this hinged on a few things.

One; Masae wasn't injured, and she could run.

Two; Those guys at the fortress had to leave Masae unguarded.

Three; They didn't know there were four of us. Since none of the guys who battled us made it back, we hoped this be true.

Four; There were no one in the tunnels.

Was it the best plan? Probably not, no. But it's the only chance we really had.

Now, the third floor… Yes! Completely empty! Lucah was right about them considering us valuable. This seems to be a prison floor, as there are multiple cells up here. Actually, isn't it bad to put a prison floor so high up? Judging by the surroundings, I think it's safe to say it wasn't always a prison floor. But I'd better get to finding Masae.

**.**

In a swift and surprisingly quiet motion, Chuggaa kicked the window in and entered. He figured he should search cell by cell, but the sounds of his friends battling outside realized that time was not on his side.

He decided to say Masae's name, in a tone just at the border between shouting and talking.

In spite of herself, Masae responded to Chuggaa's voice.

This allowed Chuggaa to quickly track her down.

**.**

"…and, there!"

I say triumphantly, as the Monado breaks the hinges off the lock. Masae and I hug each other in a quick embrace. Alright, for now at least Masae is safe... for now, at least. I should still explain to the plan to her before we get going.

"…! Emile!"

Masae shouts. Before I have a chance to look at which she was shouting about, she shoves me to the ground, and I hear a loud clang. I look up in horror, as In the wall behind where my head just was, there is a massive pair of silver cutters; Just the cutter part, not the handle. I quickly look in the direction where the attack came from. It's a large, human sized robot. It's joints alternate in color of orange and white, with a giant pair of scissor blades, identical to the one that nearly decapitated me, on the top of its head. I quickly spin around and stand in front of Masae, with my sword held out. Even though names aren't important, I still say,

"Who are you!?"

The robot hits the two blades of his scissors together.

"My name is Cutman. I'm going to make paper dolls out of you!"


	8. Chapter 8

-ProtonJon's POV –

With a fully charged smash attack, I destroy two more of those mii things. A counter quickly dispatches a human soldier, and I send him flying. However, I don't notice a missile flying towards me from behind; I have no room to dodge.

"Jon! Look out!"

With that, I notice NCS rush to take the attack for me. However, He doesn't have time to raise his shield; I hear a groan of pain from him, and quickly rush to his side. I quickly ask "You okay?" NCS, always trying to be the tough guy, takes it and says "Yeah, I can keep going."

I nod at him. I quickly look over at Lucah as well; A screw attack throws off the two swordfighter mii's on her. As soon as she lands, he raises her shield in time to block a spear from hitting her.

She's holding out, but she will become overwhelmed soon. How long can we keep this up…? Another missile comes our away, and this time I grab NCS and push him over quickly to avoid it. I quickly dash over to the attacker and hit him with a slash. Unfournately, this attack is not enough to end the gunner; However, NCS was quick to follow up, and a quick dash over to the mii's location followed up by an up-smash puts it down for good.

We're doing fine for now, at least. However, it's only a matter of time before one of us keels over. There are three of us, and way, way too many of them.

Come on Chuggaa…. You gotta hurry up…!

-Chuggaa's POV-

I eyed down the robot who called himself Cutman – Actually, that was the Megaman 1 boss, wasn't it weak to the super arm? Maybe smash mode? I passively switch to smash mode… and immediately regret it. Cutman throws a pair of rolling cutters at me; while I dodge the first one, the second one scrapes my side – smash mode's lowered defenses causes the wound to be much deeper. Somewhere, I hear Masae's concerned gasp, but I can't turn to look at her right now. I switch out of smash mode and charged - and with surprising swiftness, he jumps back, and tosses another rolling cutter.

This time however, I raise my shield just in time. Immediately afterwards, I slash forward, and get in two hits! That didn't seem to do much though; I immediately do a backslash in anticipation for his dodge, and it hits! While doesn't do as much damage as if I hit at the back, but hey! Things are looking good!

I prepare myself for another attack. However, Cutman takes the scissors of his head and the blades grow – really. They're at least three times as large! He holds the massive scissor blades in front of him, and then charges forward. I make a terrible mistake of backing up. I'm pinned against the wall, with the blades of the scissor being pushing together; the only thing stopping be from being bisected is the Monado being held broadside.

"It's only a matter of time before you die!"

Yeah… that's true. Cutman was a robot, and I wouldn't have the strength to overpower him. I may be in trouble.

But I forgot about the Masae Factor, which I know sounds like a bad TV show, but really. Masae Jammed the knife she kept in her purse into Cutman's back; while it did lodge itself in Cutman's back, that wasn't the intention. As soon as I noticed the knife, cutman stopped and turned around; Masae looked at me with a 'hurry!' expression.

I gladly took advantage of the window of opportunity Masae offered me. I let loose multiple slashes, pushing Cutman backwards. A strong smash attack knocks him out – he doesn't explode, but OK. I turn to Masae, and ensure she's OK.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah. But we need that wound treated." Masae looks concerdly at the bleeding wound at my side. "By the way, what's going on?"

I want to explain, but others are outside, and battling; they're probably exhausted already. I simply say "I'll explain later. We need to get outta here!" and threw Masae over my shoulder – who gave an adorable yelp as she did so – switched to speed mode and jumped out the window which I came.

-Mal's POV-

I rushed the corner, with Stephen in tow. Those hooded guys weren't chasing us anymore, that's a relief. Stephen and I briefly look around, and don't see anyone suspicious nearby. I look to Stephen – he looks exhausted, and I imagine that I don't really look much better. However, I put up a strong face. "So, maybe we should try to find those kids?"

Allie and Colby didn't come back. They said they may take a bounty or two get some money, but it really shouldn't take them this long. I'm starting to fear the worst; what if those hooded guys found them? Are they captured… or even dead? Is that how they were able to find us? I couldn't rule out the possibility that they were never on our side to begin with. Regardless, I turn to Stephen for conformation that he heard my question.

Stephen nods. "Yeah… I we should. I don't have any ideas at all where to start." Maybe the Tavern; I don't think those guys would double back. I turned the corner…

One second; my brain froze. I saw the hooded figures right in front of us. They looked much more scary up close.

The next second: I instinctively grabbed the smash ball.

Right in the middle of the street.

The hooded figure on the left spoke up, in the familiar voice of AttackingTucans

"Mal! Steph!"

For a moment, we all hugged. We thought we were alone, in this nightmare. Although it wasn't exactly good to find that more of our friends were trapped here – their lives were at stake too. It was still good to see familiar faces. It was a huge relief to find out that we weren't being hunted, as well. Wait…

"There they are!"

Oh. We're wanted folks, now, aren't we? We better start running.


	9. Chapter 9

-?'s POV-

I walk into the lounge of our airship. I look around, and I see my… friend Tristen looking out the window. As I enter, I notice he's still wearing the round glasses that he doesn't really need. He turns to me and smiles. "You've returned?" I nod. What I hear next makes me cringe; a voice – a twelve year old's voice, full of sugary sweetness.

"Yay~ did you murder anyone today? I want aaaaaalllllll the details!"

I turn and see the owner of the voice… A 12 year old, sitting on a mountain of pillows. Lillyn Maybott, wearing an outlandish fairy tale outfit, was giving me the most psychotic look ever. She tilts her head slightly while she says this, remainder once again that this monster was once my little sister.

"No, I didn't. They escaped."

She pouts for a moment, and Tristen gives me a suspicious look. After a few seconds they both turn away. I know it's a sloppy lie, but I need to think about what I heard earlier.

***Earlier…***

"PK Fire."

As I say those words, I destroy the bridge the four Eslueians were planning to cross. Their eyes, full of terror, turn to me.

"Hand over the smash stone. I know you have it."

All four look terrified, and rightly so – I took my form as Lucas, and had chased them until I could successfully corner them like this. One of them shakes their head. I speak up once more.

"You can't even use them. Why do you want to hold this?"

One woman speaks up.

"Because we know there are more who can. Those who don't mindlessly serve your 'master'. We've met one, and there is always more than one."

…That would be the third group. The nine of us didn't come here by choice, we were sent here, given this power with no explanation. We were a quarrelsome lot, and one by one we were captured and corrupted.

I avoided this by vowing my allegiance to them. I hoped that I could stall out and find a way to bring us all home. I was starting to lose hope… and then the second group arrived – eleven of them - and they fell just as quickly. Logic dictated that this new group would fail as well.

…so why was I so inclined to give them a chance…?

"You better make sure they work together this time. With every failure, she gets stronger."

With that message, I leave them be, undoubtedly leaving confused looks on all their faces.

***.***

At that moment, a young, frantic woman bursts into the room, and she sloppily falls into a bowing position. After she catches her breath, she speaks.

"Sirs and Ma'am! A group of people – that could use smash stones – were spotted at Kirkwall about two days ago! We've captured one." She stopped to catch her breath – "but we think that others will want to rescue their friend – so you need to be there, as soon as possible!"

I was about to speak up, to dismiss her. but my sister… Lillyn, speaks up before I can.

"I saw the type of ship you came in. If that really happened two days ago, you should have arrived yesterday!"

The woman, now terrified, sputtered out an apology about having to avoid difficult weather. It was clear that this woman's lateness wasn't her fault. However…

"Brother? Please open the window."

I grimace to myself. I know what's about to happen. But if I didn't, Tristen and Lillyn would probably do worse to this person. Once I do so, it all happens in one swift motion – Lillyn jumps forward, right towards the female pilot, immediately clutching her smash stone. Next she closed her eyes – and sickening crash of rest hitting its mark. The woman flies out the window, screaming.

Her assailant wakes up gently, as if nothing happened. Tristen says

"Shall we get going?"

Lillyn replies,

"Do we have to?"

To this Tristen turns around and frowns at her. His response is quick, and there is little caring in his voice… a sharp contrast of how it used to be.

"And give them the chance to escape? Pick us off one by one? No. We're going. We'll use the Hawk ships."

I hated using those hawk ships. You didn't really have a ship – you rode on top of it. It was the fastest thing we had though.

"We're going through the storm?"

I sigh. "We have to. If we're going to make it on time, anyway." Both Tristen and Lillyn both agree – Lillyn pouting, and Tristen appreciatively – and we get ready to go.

Time to see how good those guys actually are.

***.***

-ProtonJon's POV-

I didn't know how long the fight lasted… it felt like hours, which probably meant 10 minutes. It really couldn't take too long for Chuggaa to get Masae. While I was fighting, I suddenly got launched into the air, as an object – actually, a person, hit me with a high speed. As I'm up in the air, the person hits me again, this time spinning in a corkscrew at me with a… beak? I finally land, and the figure before me lifts both hands in the air to hit me with an overhead attack. Before he can, I move myself to launch a counter instead. The counter deflects the attack, throwing him back.

As we both stand up, we finally get a good look at each other. The first thing I notice is that he is Falco. Next, is that I don't recognize him. The notion that my friends weren't the only one here didn't really occur to me, but still…

"Who are you?"

Admittedly that wasn't the best line I could have used, but come on, it was a fair question considering this situation.

"Idiot. Why would I give you my identity?"

…That's a good point. Before I can say anything in return, I notice three things that look like massive gliders floating above us. The absurdity of these things catches my attention far too long, as I feel a sidekick hit my stomach. I regain my composure just in time to block the next attack with a sheild. I use a down smash, which knocks him backwards. As he hits the ground, he... flips and rolls backwards. Didn't PKSpark call that teching, or something like that...?

At any rate, it seems that smash rules seem to apply here… but only when we fight? I can figure out the technicalities later. He pulls out his blaster, and while jumping slightly backwards, fired two, light-blue shots from it. I block the first one with my shield, and rotate myself as to sidestep the other. He ducks and then launches himself me at high speeds, and quickly closes the distance. He grabs me, and hits me in the face twice. I feel the pain of each punch, but I can focus enough to shove him away from me. I hop into the air and spin my sword, in the motion of Ike's neutral air. He shields this attack, and then begins to raise his hands in the air, as to forward smash me again. I respond with my own shield, and quickly throw out a jab combo – a left and right punch, followed up by a downward swing of my sword. This attack does connect however, sending my opponent flying backwards. I charge at him. while doing so I try to ignore the guilt caused by that large gash I just inflicted.

He jumps into the air, and comes at me from above. He twirls his feet in a down air, and I use Ike's colossal strength to my advantage, using a powerful up smash to knock him into the air once again. I quickly charge over to where I think he's going to land, and I quickly charge up an eruption. However, he falls a bit more in front of me than I anticipated, and he kicks his reflector forward - a blue, hexagonal energy that trips me and stops the eruption. He then strikes me again, jumping forward in that corkscrew attack, and the increased pain over my stomach indicates I must be bleeding there.

His next move is to grab me – which I thankfully avoid, and I lean forward, swinging my sword in a forward tilt, which collides with him. I rush forward slightly and throw my sword in the air, which knocks my opponent into the air as well. I then jump and slam the sword down with my opponent to complete the aether. He quickly rolls behind me, and this time he gets the grab – I prepare myself for a punch, but instead he throws me to the ground in a down throw, and I bounce off the ground. He follows it with another dash kick, sending me away. I roll backwards again, and once more, I'm standing face to face with my opponent who is a slight distance away. What he says next, is what confuses me though;

"I've had this power much longer than you. How is it that you can keep up…?"

I open my mouth to respond, but that's when I notice Tim is sneaking behind a pile of debris behind my opponent. He makes a motion with his fingers. He lifts his index and middle fingers in the air, and moves them down extremely quickly.

I think I know what he's talking about. I begin to charge up my quick draw, expecting 'Falco' to shield. Once it's fully charged, I release the attack and dash forward. At the same time, Tim jumps over my opponent and uses Yoshi bomb – the combined force of both of our attacks breaks the shield, with a satisfying clatter. While he is dazed, I fully charge my forward smash – It connects, and the 'Falco' flies into the wall. There is an explosion of light, and what's left of this opponent is just a normal person, covered in injuries. Tim stares at the man on the ground with me.

"Wait, he looks like a normal person!"

Well… yes. He certainly does. But before I can wonder more about this, Tim looks back to me.

"Anyways, Chuggaa's got Masae, so we gotta get moving!"

That's great news. While this guy did try to hurt me, I guess we can leave him here for now… His buddies will probably help him. I nod to Tim, and we begin to make our way towards our escape route.

***.***

-Donna's POV-

Gracie and I look at the group of three airship things. They're somewhat cylindrical in shape. But with a pair of rotors extended out of both sides, one larger than the other. All four looking as if they're capable of rotating. There are also four wings folded to each side. There is also a clasp on the airships as well; were people actually suppose to ride on these things?

"…Hawks."

This is the first time Gracie spoke up since we head this way. The rest of the crew would go to the source of the fighting, while we would destroy the airships we saw while landing. But I'm still confused by that comment.

"Hawks?"

"Hawks."

That doesn't answer my question at all. She pulls out a small, red book. With a few movements of her hands, a red orb surrounds her, and a flame erupts on one of the ships, destroying it. I take a cue from her, transforming into Zelda. Instead, I cast a Din's fire and it hits one of the remaining ones, which erupts into flames, crumbing under the fire. We quickly make work of the last ship as well. Once it's sufficiently ruined, Gracie turns to me once again.

"Well done. Let's go."

With that, we begin to jog in the direction of the fighting. The possibility of more of my friends here was haunting and interesting. I never really had a chance to consider how I'd get out of here, but I had thought if it was just me, I could take my time. But if my friends were here, the need for us to get home would become much more urgent. But even if we did find a way out, what about this world? Could they make do without me? No, I have to focus right now. I push those thoughts to the back of my mind, and prepare myself for a long battle…


End file.
